Differences Of Opinion
by drunkenshowers
Summary: Never let first impressions ruin what you think of that person. Unless it's Draco Malfoy, of course. Rated T for language and adult themes. -On hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello :D**

**I hope you enjoy, please R&R!**

"I'll be fine, Dad. What can be that dangerous?" Kessie gave her father a tight hug, and a small peck on the cheek. "I'll be fifteen in December! Chill out." Ambrosius Flume smiled and handed her the trolley carrying a slightly bashed trunk that had the initials of his daughter in gold, spindly font on the front, along with a crest. "Your fourth year is just going to be... Different. You promise to come and see me at the shop?"

"Course! Fred and George will want their regular dosage of chocolate." He snorted and Kessie picked up the cage containing a fluffy grey and white cat. It spat, and Ambrosius caught a glimpse of its bright blue eyes before it hissed and retreated to the back of the crate. "You okay Alfie?" cooed Kessie, while her father gingerly took it from her, and she continued to push her trolley.

"I swear that cat is going to take my fingers off."

"Don't be cruel!"

"I won't be if it isn't." She laughed, and the father and daughter approached the wall in between platforms 9 and 10. The red bricks held the entrance to the train to Kessie's home away from home, Hogwarts School for young witches and wizards. Kessie took her fathers hand, and he looked up, surprised. "Old enough to party till four am, but not quite old enough to go through the barrier on her own?"

"You've taken my hand each year, it's not changing now." He grinned, and squeezed her hand.

"Come on then!" The two rushed straight into the bricked wall and kept running. Kessie's reflexes made her close her eyes and she only opened them when she felt her Dad let her hand go. She slowed her run to a walk, and looked up. "Not whacked your head off the wall yet kid."

"Shut up, I always close my eyes," Kessie replied, and aimed a baseball boot at her father's shin.

"Oi!" He tickled her belly, and she screamed. The two laughed until they couldn't breathe, shoving and gulping for air. "Oh Merlin, what's the time?"

"Ten to eleven." Kessie sighed.

"I swear, one day I'm gonna miss this train."

"Come on, let's find the various people you require to strangle and let the life force leave and try and pretend it was a 'hug'."

"Found one!" Kessie let go of the trolley and grinned, pointing at a pale faced girl with waist length, dirty blonde hair. Kessie ran to Luna and rugby-tackled her in a hug. "Oh, hello Kessie!"

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, me and Daddy went fishing for plimpies over summer and I didn't really have time-"

"It's okay Luna." Kessie noticed the paper in her hand. "Quibbler doing well?"

"Oh yes, brilliantly."

"I really hope we get a class with you, I'm sick of not having a class with anyone but my year."

"It's rather challenging. Have you seen the Weasleys yet? I'm looking for Ginny."

"No, I haven't. I'll help you look!" Kessie sprang over to her father who was conversing somewhat difficulty with Xenophilius who was insisting that Ambrosius needed to ingest some strange potion he was holding to get rid of his overwhelming problem of Wrackspurts. "I'll be back soon Dad, just gonna find the twins!"

"Kessie, wait-" She grabbed Luna's hand and the two sped off down the platform.

"They're always so late..." Kessie anxiously searched the platform for the family of red-heads. Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared and were closely followed by the rest of the large Weasley family. "Hey, over here!" Harry glanced over and noticed Kessie grinning madly and waved. Hermione immediately followed suit, and with a small nudge Ron did too. He was slightly more reluctant, as he did not always see eye-to-eye with Kessie. Then, from behind Ron's head, she spotted two identical laughing faces. "Oi!" The twins, recognising the voice, span round to face the direction of the voice. Their faces lit up, and they both simultaneously shoved Ron and Harry separate ways and burst between them. "Whizzbee!" Kessie was squashed by the stocky bodies of Fred and George, one of them hugging her and the other rubbing her head violently. When they let her go, her white-blonde hair was sticking up in all directions and she had a scowl on her face as she shoved Fred. "Git, my head hurts."

"That's the point, Kess."

"How are you?" George smiled at her, and she hugged him again.

"Fine! You both killed a sibling yet?"

"Not quite, though I think that Ron was close to doing a triple murder on Fred, Ginny and I."

"Ron's always close to murdering you both."

"True. Maybe we crossed the line at mentioning that Hermione has hugged us more than him."

"Why would that bother him?" The twins' eyes almost fell out.

"Are you joking? He's fancied her for ages now."

"Really?" Kessie looked at Ron, who was currently trying to wrestle an ugly cat into Hermione's arms. "Yup. He told Fred."

"We tortured him till he told us." She laughed, and the train whistle blew. "Crap! Come on then." Fred and George turned round and gave Mrs Weasley a fleeting hug and kiss. "I'll be seeing you sooner than you think..."

"Tell us!" George said to Charlie as he gave Ginny a hug.

"You'll find out soon enough. Percy would flip if he knew we told, as it is 'classified information not to be released until the ministry sees fit.'"

"You're a bore Charlie," moaned Ron, and got on the train accompanied by Hermione and Harry. Kessie gave her Dad another hug, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll write, and I'll see you at the shop when we get to go, kay?"

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." She took Alfie and the trunk and heaved it onto the train. "Bye Dad!"

"Bye Kess, see you soon!"

Fred was still yelling out the train's window to his mother, trying to extract the details of what was happening in his sixth year. The train started to move, and she waved till her Dad was out of sight. Kessie sighed, and after leaving her trunk and cat with the luggage, followed George into an empty compartment.

He collapsed onto the seat, grinning. "Back to Hogwarts!"

"I wanna know what's happening." Fred appeared and sat down heavily next to Kessie. "Me too, I can't believe Charlie wouldn't tell."

"My Dad refused to tell me, and he tells me everything."

"Daddy's little girl."

"Bugger off." George laughed and reached into his pocket, bringing out his wand and twiddling it with his fingers. "I'm bored."

"Oh no, a bored twin. This can only get worse." Fred and George wore identical smiles that spread from ear to ear, and Fred raised an eyebrow. "Want to go and find Mr Malfoy? We've got something new to try."

"No." Both of the twins looked shocked.

"What's wrong with you?" George poked Kessie's eyebrow and inspected it as if it was a medical procedure. "Who are you, and what have you done with Kessie Flume?"

"Shut it." She shoved George off and looked down at her bitten nails. "I just think we should lay off him a little."

"Why?"

"Because," she said, speaking slowly "he's a human being."

"Doubt it."

"Fred!" He moved round to sit next to her and looked her in the eye. "Draco Malfoy asked to be messed with the day he slagged off Hermione."

"Yeah, she acts hard but she gets offended easy," added George.

"Remember that time we told her that Dumbledore was looking for her to award her with 'Keenest kid in the whole universe?'"

"Ahh, yes. Memories." Kessie gave Fred a look, and he rolled his eyes. "Back on track. Look, calling someone a Mudblood infront of us buys them a seat to Weasley hell, and he's unfortunate there's no return ticket."

"You're so cheesy." He elbowed Kessie and stood up. "Just come with us. We'll lay off him a bit, no violence. Well, not that much." She laughed and stood up, pulling George up with her. The door slid open, and the two sixth years and the fourth year strolled out towards the Slytherins compartments.

"That's where he is..." whispered Kessie.

"On you go Whizzbee," said Fred.

Kessie flipped back her hair, and struck a pose. George rolled his eyes, and pushed her forward. Draco was in the compartment, alone. He was reading a newspaper, and smirking.

"Hey." He looked up, and his grey eyes hardened. "Flume?"

"Yeah, I know we don't really talk, but would it be alright if I..." Kessie searched her brain for a reason to be looking for him. "Could I borrow two sickles?" Instantly, she felt like kicking herself.

"You don't have enough?" He sneered and picked up the newspaper again, intent on ignoring the short blonde. "Nah, I get my money from the shop when I need it." Malfoy looked confused. "Honeydukes."

"Oh yeah, your father owns it right?"

"Yup." He put down the newspaper and reached into his pocket. "You better pay me back. I don't usually lend money, especially to Gryffindors. But I owe you from that time when you let me copy your Transfiguration homework." He held out the silver, but didn't stand up. "Um.."

"I'm not moving, get it yourself." Kessie shuffled awkwardly along the compartment seats and took the silver from his hand. "Thanks." She picked up the two coins but as Kessie started to lift herself from the seat, she heard the door slide open. Kessie didn't even have to turn round before she knew who it was. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Kess, are you coming?" She turned her head and saw the two red-heads with Fred hiding a small bottle in his palm. "Yep." She shuffled back along and stood up. "Bye Draco, thanks again."

"S'alright. Just go before someone sees you." Kessie rolled her eyes and walked out the compartment, and as planned, Fred dropped the glass bottle. It shattered and she heard Fred and George apologising, and Malfoy swearing. The twins appeared, grinning. "Go."

"Are we not going to watch-"

"Go, go, go!" George grabbed her elbow and pulled her along the corridor laughing.

"So are either of you going to tell me what you did to him?"

"No."

"Come on, we tell each other everything!" Kessie whined, poking Fred. "No Kess."

"You're a bore, Weasley." He feigned insult. "That is rude, no one calls me boring!"

"Then tell me!" Fred and George exchanged looks.

"There's a reason we needed you to go in there."

"I gathered, I'm not thick."

"Um. Well." George looked embarrassed, and checked his watch. "You'll find out in, I dunno..." He looked at Fred, who grinned, looking up from his own watch. "Three..."

"Huh?" Kessie looked at George, who was hiding a smile.

"Two..." Fred wiggled his eyebrows, and looked at the door.

"One." The door was thrown open, and a paler than usual, distraught Draco Malfoy stood there, looking wildly around the compartment. "YOU!"

Fred let out a huge laugh as George stared cross-eyed at Malfoy's wand that was aimed squarely at his nose. "You made this happen!"

"Still can't tell which one's Fred and which one's George? Disappointing."

He spun round, and pointed his wand at Fred. "You!"

"Whatever feelings you now have, Malfoy, I would recommend a wizard therapist. Anger, resentment, l-"

"Shut up Weasel clone, I'm not sick. I want to know why you did what you did!"

"To hurry the process along a bit mate, you aren't getting any the rate your going." Draco ground his teeth, and looked at Kessie for the first time. She wore a look of complete and utter confusion, and was looking from George, to Draco, to Fred, and back to George again, her face getting more and more crumpled and bewildered. "Kessie." Draco looked at her in the eye, and lifted his wand. Instantly, Fred and George had their wands out, and pointed at him. "Relax." Draco put his wand in his pocket, and looked back at Kessie. He looked at her with some unknown look of emotion in his eyes for several moments, before he blinked. He stepped back, and looked terrified. "I'm sorry Kessie." He almost ran out of the compartment. Fred looked at George and sighed. "Well, that went shit."

"What?" Kessie asked.

"I know, we may aswell give up."

"Give up what?"

"Nothing." The train juddered to a hault, and Fred stood up. "We're not giving up, I'm doing this thing if it's the last thing I do."

"Obviously it needs to be stronger."

"Or he needs to be more adjusted to the obvious trurh."

"Or he needs to get over himself."

"Is anyone gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"No."

**Constructive critiscm apprectiated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"The sorting's rubbish this year, barely any Gryffindors," said Kessie sighing and poking at the empty golden plate in front of her.

"I know, just Slytherins." Fred and George booed a first year Slytherin as he sat down. Hermione gave Kessie a sharp look, as she joined in with the booing. "Kessie, you need to be more open to inter-house relationships and friendships."

"Hey, I'm friends with Luna!"

"Just because there are a few... Difficult Slytherins-"

"A few?"

"Okay, quite a lot are horrid to us. But there are the odd ones who are lovely people!"

"Name one." Hermione bit her lip.

"Well, there's... You know, these new first years may be some of the most genuine, caring people you've ever met!"

"They'd be in Hufflepuff if they were."

"Stop making things difficult!" Hermione snapped.

"I'm just messing with you 'Mione, don't stress," Kessie laughed, and returned to watching Dumbledore's

speech.

"Tuck in."

"Yes!" Kessie said, and grinned as the food she had been expecting appeared. It took her less than ten seconds to pile her plate high and start eating, much to the amusement of Fred and George. "I swear you are a female Ron. Well, Ron's pretty feminine-"

"Shup George." Ron's words could barely be distinguished because he had so much food in his mouth. Fred was deep in conversation with Lee, and as Kessie tried to listen, she became a little confused. "I swear, he does!"

"Nah man. Guys like him wouldn't go for a girl with any form of personality," remarked Lee, pointing his fork over Neville's shoulder towards the other tables.

"But come on, it almost worked!"

"Almost, Fred. What did George say?"

"To leave it. I'm not going to though." Lee rolled his eyes, and noticed Kessie glancing over. "Hey Kess," he said, smiling a crooked smile at her. Kessie smiled back, and mumbled "Hey Lee," before going back to her food, letting her fringe falling over her face. George looked at Lee, and then at Kessie. Something dawned on him, and he opened his mouth, before receiving a sharp look from Kessie, and saying nothing. Dumbledore called the attention of the Hall, and the chattering died down.

"The Quidditch cup is to be called off this year."

"What?" Kessie span round to look at Fred and George who were currently mouthing words that she was certain McGonnagal would not be pleased to hear. "This was going to be the year I got to play!" Kessie hissed. Alicia Spinnet had a panic attack last year when the pressure for doing well in her OWLs got too high. She had to be sent to Madame Pomfrey's for a calming draft, and a talk about her options. Alicia decided to give up her Quidditch, and work harder on her grades that were slipping. The twins convinced Harry, Oliver Wood's favourite, to tell Wood that Kessie could be their replacement for fourth year onwards. As his final act as Captain, he made Kessie the third Chaser on the team.

"This is because this year, the-" Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall smashed open, and a crazed man stood there, while lightening struck in the ceiling and thunder rumbled. He turned round and shot a spell at the ceiling, silencing it instantaneously. Kessie heard Seamus swear under his breath, and the scarred man made his way up to Dumbledore, and muttered something in his ear. "Allow me to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastair Moody!" The applause given to him was feeble, and most people where whispering about Moody. She caught Ron saying "Mad-Eye Moody? He's insane!"

"As I was saying, it is my very great pleasure to announce that this year, the Triwizard Tournament will be hosted hear in Hogwarts."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly. Kessie felt the tension deflate and people laughed and Fred grinned widely. Dumbledore continued telling everyone about the Triwizard Tournament, but Kessie had heard about it before from her father, who had been a witness to some of the challenges that took place near Hogsmeade. "Only pupils aged seventeen or over may enter."

"What!" Kessie looked furious, and hissed "I wanna enter!" Hermione bit her lip, and asked "but what about the danger? People have died, Kess."

"It wouldn't be as dangerous now, there's nothing to worry about. I reckon all you'd need is a simple aging potion."

"I'm sure they wouldn't be fooled-"

"Don't be a killjoy Hermione," said Harry, as Dumbledore's speech finished. "If there's a way, I'm going for it!" said Ron, excitedly.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Kessie all made their way to Gryffindor tower, George pulled Kessie back. "Tell me how long you've fancied Lee then."

"I don't fancy Lee!" George rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically "Well, there must be a perfectly good reason for your out of character shyness around him, going bright red and not being able to string two words together?"

"Um." Kessie stared at the ground. "I'm... Tired."

"You lie better in front of teachers."

"Okay! I fancy Lee! Now will you shut up?"

"No." She laughed, and George said the password to the Fat Lady at the portrait hole. "But the weird thing is right, that him and Fred were talking about some guy in another house that wouldn't go for a girl. I mean, why would they care?"

"What wouldn't I care about?" Fred jumped onto a couch and sat down crosslegged, looking like an excited child. George sat down on an armchair and fiddled with a sweet in his pocket, before throwing it at Fred. Kessie sat down beside Fred and started plaiting her hair. "Lee and you were talking about something to do with a guy fancying someone?"

"Oh!" Fred looked more at ease, and smiled "Just gossip Whizzbee."

"Kessie likes Lee!" burst out George.

"George!" She threw a pillow at him and went bright red.

"Do you?" asked Fred, looking interested.

"Maybe."

"Aww, diddums!"

"I hate you both." Fred wrapped an arm around Kessie's neck and rubbed her head. "Ow! Ow! What is it with you and killing my head?"

"Cause you give such a good reaction. I think you should go for someone... That's a little less Leeish."

"Great advice. Why?" Kessie inquired.

"Cause someone else fancies you! You'll go out with them, we know it," said Fred and George. Kessie looked at their faces, trying to work out whether they were messing with her. "Who?"

"We can't tell you. We're waiting until they do. We've tried to hurry them along, but they're surprisingly stubborn, eh George?" said Fred sadly. George nodded, and exchanged a look with Fred, speaking slowly. "I think you two would go well together, you just need to... Not snog in front of me. Or Fred. Or any Gryffindor, in fact."

"Is it that horrible?"

"For Gryffindors, yes!" Kessie racked her brains, thinking. "I give up. I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow." She waved, and made her way up to the girls dormitories.

As Kessie got changed and tried to ignore Lavender and Parvatis' annoying shouts and screams as she thought about who might like her. Neville? Nah, he's going for Luna. Ron likes Hermione, Harry obviously likes Cho, Fred and George were out of the question. Dean? Seamus? She couldn't understand why her kissing them would revolt Gryffindors. She thought about the train ride, and the pranks they played on Draco Malfoy. The way he came through screaming at Fred and George, and apologised to Kessie. She thought about Fred, telling Malfoy "To hurry the process along a bit mate, you aren't getting any the rate your going..." Kessie climbed into her bed, and something in her mind clicked.

Draco Malfoy liked her.

soo? what did everyone think? :) reviews are better than chocolate x


End file.
